Night 1
This is the first shift of the first five games. If you're looking for the first shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Monday. Night 1 (FNaF) = Night 1 is the first night in Five Nights at Freddy's. Generally speaking, the night is not considered difficult, but it can be with lack of experience or strategy. The only 2 animatronics active are Bonnie and Chica, but Foxy may peek out of Pirate Cove if you're extremely inactive. It acquaints the player with the game mechanics and Phone Guy as the instructor. Strategies Trivia -Freddy is not active on this night. -Foxy may appear if the player is idle or doesn't check Pirate Cove often. -Golden Freddy is more common on this night. |-| Night 1 (FNaF 2) = Night 1 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 introduces new mechances for this game, such as the Freddy Mask, the Flashlight and the Music Box. Also Night 1 starts the game off and is on the new game part of the menu. The animatronics who move on this night are Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and The Puppet. If you want to get into specifics, this night Toy Bonnie no matter what will move at 3 A.M, Toy Chica will move between 3-4 A.M during this night, and Toy Freddy will become active around 4-5 A.M. Cutscene Upon entering the game for the first time, a short cutscene will occur. The player looks out in front of them, presumably through the eyes of Freddy, at a dark room resembling the Dining Area from the first game. The player can look left and right sides to pan; panning left brings Chica into view, and panning right brings Bonnie into view. After a while, the screen flickers and cuts out, before finally going black with the word "err" in the top left corner. There is a chance that a sound akin to a mixture of radio static and the Freddy Mask sound will play while showing a half-lighted Freddy head. |-| Night 1 (FNaF 3) = Night 1 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 functions as a tutorial Night, due to there being no animatronic present in Fazbear's Fright. The phone call from this night lasts until 4AM. Minigame After the night ends the player is taken to a minigame set in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of the first game. They will begin on the Show Stage, playing as Freddy Fazbear (flanked by Bonnie and Chica). Once leaving the first screen, going into almost any other screen will have Shadow Freddy appear, saying "follow me." in the lower left corner. As Freddy follows him through the pizzeria, he will eventually come to the top right screen of the map, where Shadow Freddy will continue upward into another room. However, upon attempting to move into that room, the Freddy will push backward and the message "ERR" will appear in the lower left of the screen. Moving back down, the Purple Guy will suddenly run after Freddy, tearing him apart and leaving his dismantled body on the floor. Trivia * It's implied that the Guard has worked in Fazbear's Fright for at least one night. |-| Night 1 (FNaF 4) = Night 1 in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is slightly more difficult than Night 1 in the rest of the games. It is the first night in the entire series to not have Phone Guy to tell the player what is going on. Instead the game uses tooltips over the interactive areas. To enable the player to get a feel for the game, the assault of the animatronics does not start for about 3 hours or slightly less. The only Nightmares present are Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Like in the first game, Foxy has a chance to attack the player if they just sit and do nothing. The night is approximately 6 minutes long. Minigames The Night starts with a minigame sequence. The minigame opens up with "5 days until the party," and a scene appears with a small Fredbear plush. The plush will then say "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." After the enter key is pressed, the Crying Child will be in a room with plushies (one of which had its head torn off). If one were to approach the plushies,he says "these are my friends". One must keep banging on the door to advance. When the child succeeds, he will lay down in tears, as the Fredbear plush says "Tomorrow is another day". At the end of the night there is a second minigame. The minigame opens up with "4 days until the party." This is the same as the minigame before Night 1, but this time, the player can explore the house. Each time the Child enters a room, the Fredbear plush will appear to follow him around. But to succeed the minigame, one must walk over to the TV. As of this, someone with a Foxy mask will scare the child. Like the first minigame, the plush will say "Tomorrow is another day". As well as this, the player can play Fun With Plushtrap/Balloon Boy |-| Night 1 (SL) = Night 1 in'' Sister Location,'' like all previous games, serves as an introductory night; it acquaints the player with three rooms: The Elevator, the Primary Control Module, and Circus Control. It introduced HandUnit as the Instructor. Like Night 1 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are no animatronics active on this night. There is also no 12 AM to 6 AM sequence for this or any other night (excluding Night 5, if the player manages to enter the Private Room), allowing the player to run around the three specific rooms as long as they complete their job. You start in an Elevator. The first thing you do is enter your name on HandUnit's glitchy keypad. No matter what you type, however, HandUnit always corrects it to Eggs Benedict. Once the elevator reaches the bottom, you crawl through a vent and into the first room, the Primary Control Module. The first thing you need to do is check on Ballora's stage by clicking the blue button on the keypad, and she is not there. You must "motivate her to come out of hiding", by clicking the red shock button on the Controlled Shock Keypad, which electrocutes her. When you check on her again, she'll be dancing on her stage. After that, you must then check on Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy will not be on their stage, so you need to "motivate" them. If you check on the light again, they will still not be on their stage. After you shock them one more time and check, they will be on their stage. The player then crawsl through the vent ahead of them, into the Circus Control area. Like Ballora and Funtime Foxy, the player must check on Baby. When the player tries to check her, the other 2 windows will not be visible, and Baby will not be there when you check on her. She is not there when you check once, twice or the third time, but on the third time, HandUnit tells you that Baby is on stage and you can end your shift. The player is then in their house, watching an episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location